The Black Rose
by dragonlayer
Summary: New friends, a new adventure, they are here again for something more dangerous than ever. AngelWillow, SpikeOC
1. Chapter 1

Beginning!

Eternity! It wasn't so bad, she could tell. Well at least not the big part of it. Once you got the hang of it, it was pretty funny actually. She had lived in many cities – Paris, Rome, Milan, Madrid, Istanbul, Tokyo, Sidney and many more. Now she lived in Los Angeles, it was nice, big shops, big clubs, and big libraries. She was searching if you'd like, but soon she understood that what she was looking for, she couldn't find here. Now all she had to do is wait for backup. She pressed her back to the cold wall to relax her burning tattoo that resembled black rose circled by a snake. The time was coming, her destiny was awaiting her.

Buffy, Xander, Dawn and Anya were sitting in the Magic Box reading Giles's old books, when suddenly Buffy jumped up and growled in frustration.

"That's it. I can't do it anymore. Dawn, why are we just passing book by book and you can't get your eyes off yours?"

"Oh! Giles send this to me. It tells stories about people who were actually good and were helping fight the demons. Now they are all dead, or so I thought, but when I read this I was amazed. This book is based on other people's notes and that's why it can't be fake but listen to this. 4 August 1153 year after Christ. ' We were surrounded. Our enemies had The Judge and we had just ourselves and our weapons. The Judge sent his soldiers against us. We thought it was the end. I was fighting The Judge himself, but he was stronger than me and before I could understand what was happening I was on the ground and he was just about to hit me and end my life when he was grabbed from behind and thrown with incredible force. The Judge couldn't even use his powers before this person stared at him and said these words in Latin – Earth, my voice you hear, from him the world you clear, I am Sun and it is me. Let my will forever be! – and with that the Judge was gone ripped in to pieces."

"Wait a minute, wasn't that a spell?"

"It sounds like one, but I have never heard of spell that uses the power of natural forces."

"Anya's right!" said Dawn "But hear the rest. ' The stranger instructed us to collect the pieces and send them in different parts of the world. Then he turned and left but on the back of the retreating form I saw a painting on his left shoulder – a black rose encircled with a snake. This was real, I couldn't believe it, but it's real, the legends were true.'"

"Legends? That doesn't sound too good!" said Xander

Anya was quiet.

"What? What, why are you so quiet? Anya?"

"This legends. They tell a story of a powerful sorcerer that was immortal and could kill even with his eyes."

"Yeah, that's great but Willow said that they were all dead." Said Buffy

"I know everything about The Black Rose, and believe me when I say that he is probably wondering around Sunnydale."

"Is that good?"

"No, because if he is wondering around here there must be something very dangerous here too. More dangerous than The Master."

"That's bad!" everyone looked around as if expecting something to blow up.

Angel was very worried, there was a book missing, a very important book… and if it was missing then someone took it, and if someone took it this meant that what he hoped wasn't happening was…well happening. So that's why he left Spike with the others and now he going to a occult library a demon had told him about to find this book. Finally he was there; he took an unneeded breath and went inside. He was surprised how small it looked outside and how big it was inside. He headed to the shelves when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Good evening may I help you?"

He turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oz?"

"Angel?" he went to hug his friend

Angel couldn't believe how changed Oz. was He was wearing silk shirt and matching pants, he was a bit taller since high school and he definitely had changed his manners.

"You've changed!"

"Well, yeah growing up does do that to you."

"It's nice to see you what are you doing here?"

"I work here, me and almost all of my friends actually."

"Great you'll be able to help me. I'm looking for… God I can't believe I'm asking you about this… The Book of Death."

Oz was strangely quiet for a moment.

"The Book of Death? You mean the black Egyptian book of death which isn't supposed to exist?"

"Right you can't help me." He obviously doesn't believe in it.

"But I know someone who can!" he said smiling brightly.

Twenty minutes later Angel was standing at a big house in the suburbia part of the city. He knocked on the door nervously.

"I'm coming!"

_A girl? He sent me to a girl?_

The door opened to reveal heavy-breathing girl with bright smile and blazing dark eyes, she seemed to be no more than nineteen or twenty.

"Well, they sent me a nice one this time!" she said between breaths

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, I'm… I can read energy fields and yours is pretty good."

"Oh!"

Then the awkward silence came.

"So, why don't you come in and tell me what I can help with?"

"Oh, alright, sorry!"

When he entered the house to see oriental it was decorated, he followed her to the living room and she motioned for him to sit.

"I'm Ginovive by the way." She said matter of factly

"Ginovive? The on who suffers?"

"Well what can I say parent gotta do what parent gotta do. And you are?"

"Angel!"

"Nice to meet you…Angel? Angelus? The bad and dangerous one?"

For a moment he thought that in a minute this girl who knew too much for her own good was going to scream like a banshee in distress, but the only thing she did was to jump on him.

"It's so nice to meet you; I've read so much about you."

Angel was dumbstruck.

"Sorry about that it's just that… you are famous."

"Don't remind me." But he couldn't help to smile a little at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Sorry, so what are you looking for and who send you?"

"I'm looking for The Book of Death, Oz said you could help me, and why are you asking me?"

"I just want to know who of them sent you."

"Them?"

"They are four, the owner of the library is of friend of mine, sometimes I sent them books but I keep the very dangerous books here. Just wait for a moment."

After a few moments she came back with a heavy black book in her left hand a locket in her right one.

"Oh my God, you have it?"

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you knew about another library or something."

"No, I found that on the excavations few years ago, pure coincidence if you ask me, take it." She passed him the book and lifted the locket in front of his eye "This is the key, as long as it is with you'll be able to open it."

"Thank you… How do I call you?"

"Nev, everyone calls me Nev."

"Alright it was nice meeting you, Nev; I hope to see you some other time."

"I hope so too, good luck with the book." She called after him and closed the door. _Nice guy_ she thought.

Willow has been in L.A. for two years now, she was extremely surprised when that mysterious girl offered to train her in more ways then just magic, and Willow accepted; now she was fighting four vamps, which were giving up without much fight. When she finally dusted them a clap could be heard from behind her and then this voice she couldn't forget.

"Hello there, Red!"

She turned around and gasped.

"Spike?"

Spike was walking in this fine evening in the streets of L.A. when he heard someone fight and saw four vamps struggling to keep their dead hearts from the pointy ones. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of read hair and lifted his scared eyebrow. _It can't be_ he thought and moved closer, _well I guess it can_ be. The girl dusted the vamps and he clapped moving even closer.

"Hello there, Red!"

She turned around and he could practically hear the wheels moving in her head.

"Spike?"

**A/N: So, tell me what you think and I'll post the next one as soon as possible. **

4


	2. Surprises

It's been two months since Angel met Nev and she gave him The Book of Death. Two weeks after he got the Book of Death for the ritual of reincarnation, he read there that this ritual could be done in only three chosen days in this exact year. On one of these days he would bring back to this world the guardian angel that was the only way to keep them safe.

As for his life. He and Spike were going well, but Spike was getting broodier by the day. Angel was thinking of bringing him to Nev. Maybe she'd be able to cheer him up. She seemed to have that effect on people…well you know what I mean.

Spike was cursing again. Two months and he hasn't heard from her. He wanted to ask her so many things. He wanted to know how Buffy was, if she was married or if she was still single. But after that night she disappeared.

_Flashback_

"_Spike?" she said stricken_

_He moved closer to her ready to hug her but as soon as he got near enough she hit him with force, he was sure, she didn't possess six years ago. It hurt! She hit him twice more until he was lying on the ground and she was pointing a silver stake at his heart. _

"_Who are you and how do you know about Spike?"_

"_I am Spike!"_

"_Wrong answer, Spike died six years ago." The stake was piercing his skin_

"_Sodding hell Red, I popped out of an amulet in Peaches' office. Geroff."_

_She stared at him with surprise and slowly stood up. When he followed her off the ground she chocked a sob._

"_Oh my God! You are Spike!" she seemed thoughtful for a minute._

"_SPIKE!" She screamed as if she had just realized the situation and threw herself at him, enveloping him in a hug._

_He was surprised to say the least, but happy that she was so glad to see him. There was only one thing he could do. He hugged her back._

"_Haya, Red!"_

_She moved away from him and he could see the tears on her face._

"_I thought you were dead!"_

"_Well, I am not, so here." He said smiling._

_She smiled back and turned her back on him. His face fell. Was she walking away from him? After few more meters, she stopped and turned around._

"_Well? Why are you standing there, we don't have enough time to catch up on till the sun rises."_

_End Flashback_

And now he was "brooding" like stupid poof, because the information for Buffy was so close and he couldn't have it.

Angel saw Spike sitting on the sofa in his flat cursing under his nose.

"What's going on?" he said gaining his childe's attention.

"Nothing!" he wasn't sure if the news that Red was in town should be out for now.

"Buffy called!" informed Angel with note of concern.

"Really?"

"Yes, she said… Spike did you know that Willow disappeared after we fought the first?"

"What?" he jumped from the sofa _That is not good!_

"She just disappeared. She's been announced dead but they are still looking for her."

"Why are they calling now?"

"Because they are desperate. She hasn't called, she hasn't written. It's just like, what did she use to call it, ah poof."

Spike nodded

"Like she never existed?"

"Yes!"

Uncomfortable silence followed.

"What happened with the ritual?"

"That's the other thing that concerned me. It didn't work."

"It didn't work? And you're telling me now? Why?"

"I've been trying to translate that part in the book that says about the person that's doing the ritual."

"Well?"

"I can't. I was using the oldest dictionaries of Egyptian dead languages. I checked all of them. I talked to demons and people who are specialists in these areas, no one has ever heard of this language."

"Great, and now what?"

Angel thought about it for a minute.

"Oz." he said finally

"Oz? Wolf boy? What does he have to do about it?"  
"He is working at the library I told you about."

"And?"  
"We are going there. He can help us."

Spike followed his sire out of the building. First Red, now the dog. Something's not right.

Twenty minutes later Angel was walking with The Book of Death in his hand and Spike following him close behind. It was late, around midnight, but he was sure the library would be open.

Ding!

The bell above the door announced their arrival. Angel looked around but there was no one to be seen.

"Oz!" he called going further in the library.

"I'm coming. Oh hi Angel what are you doing he… Spike?"Oz launched at Spike but Angel caught him.

"Easy there. He's a good guy."

Oz stopped struggling.

"Oh! Alright then, how can I help?"

"Remember when I was asking about The Book of Dead?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it was about ritual that could bring us a protector. Some sort of Guardian Angel."

"Let me guess. It didn't work."

"Well yeah, and we have tonight and tomorrow night to do it."

"Right. Come with me."

He lead them through the book shelves right to the very center of the library where were located two big and one smaller sofas and a big table. Oz moved to the bundle on one of the sofas and shook it lightly. It stirred and groaned.

"Come on, Nev. Get up its late."

"Oz?" she said sleepily

"Yeah, it's me, and Angel is here too."

Spike looked at the girl that was sitting up and snorted lightly. What? She could help them? Right.

"Angel?" she muttered and yawned.

"Yes, I'm here."

She sat up and straitened her kneel length T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" she motioned for them to on the chairs at the table.

"Actually, I came for help. The book doesn't work."  
"What do you mean it doesn't work? It was in perfect condition when I gave it to you."

Spike couldn't help but chuckle.

And that was the moment she actually realized that Angel had brought someone. A sexy someone. She came closer looking him from head to toes and smirked.

"Nice!"

Spike arched his eyebrow looking at Angel.

"She can see energy fields. I think she likes yours."

He explained.

"Well, yeah that too." Said Nev earning a laugh from Oz. "Now, what's the problem with the book?"

"I tried to do the ritual for summoning the protector but it didn't work."

"Well, what does the performer's description say?"

"That's the problem, I can't translate it. It's like the language it's written on doesn't exist."

And there comes silence. Oz was watching Spike intently, Spike was watching Nev intently, Angel was watching Nev intently, and Nev was chewing a pencil and looking at the ceiling. Suddenly her head snapped looking directly at Angel.

"Let me see."

He put the book on the table and opened it with the key, Nev flipped through the pages to find what she needed.

"Aha! Here it is blah, blah, blah; the guardian will come when the one who can see and the one who suffers prays to the moon. It looks pretty clear to me."

Angel and Spike looked at each other.

"You can read it?" said Angel

"Of course I can read it. What's the point in having a book if you can't read it?"

Spike snarled and got up for a round of pacing around the room.

"What does it mean?" he said finally looking at the girl.

"Well, it's quite simple…Who are you?"

Her smile grew big when she saw his annoyance

"Spike." He said with narrowed eyes. He didn't like her, she was too happy.

She smiled nervously and turned to the book.

"It means that I have to perform the ritual."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it says the one who can see, and I see energy fields and the one who suffers, and that's what my name means."

"Right. And a nineteen year old girl can do it." Spike said sarcastically

"Well, I don't know about that, but I can do it."

Oz tried hard not to laugh at the expression on Spike's face when he turned to Angel.

"I think I'm missing the point here."

"Oh, I think the point is very clear." Chuckled Oz

Angel and Spike stared at him.

"Well?" Spike said "Enlighten me!"

"Well, the point is that she is not nineteen years old."

And then silence… again.

"OK. Let's do it." Said Angel pushing himself off of the chair. "Spike and I are going to get our stuff and bring them here, so that we can perform the spell tonight,"

"Alright, I'll be waiting here and drinking coffee."

As soon as they left the library she jumped on her feet and looked at Oz seriously.

"Call Willow, I want thirty vampires on watch at the outskirts of the city. We don't need demons coming in town while I'm doing the spell."

"I'm going!"

Half an hour and three cups of coffee later Nev was lighting candles on the table and Spike and Angel were trying to help by arranging the items for the spell correctly.

"Ok. I think we are done."

She inhaled deeply and looked at the three men… well you know what I mean, in the room.

"Step back, it's going to get nasty."

She started chanting.

"The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, praiseth Osiris Khenti-Amenti Un- Nefer, and saith:- Hail, my Lord, who dost hasten through eternity, whose existence is for ever, Lord of Lords, King of Kings, Sovereign, God of the Gods, who live in their shrines,... gods... men. Make thou for me a seat with those who are in Khert-Neter, who adore the forms of thy KA, and who traverse millions of millions of years... May no delay arise for thee in Ta-mera. Let them come to thee, all of them, great as well as small. May this god give the power to enterin and to come forth from Khert-Neter, without repulse, at any door of the Tuat, to the KA of the Osiris Ani. Hear my plea, for thee is calling. Protect me, protect everything dear to me. God of the dead ones, keeper of souls. Send me the guardian. Let my voice lead you through the shadows. Come to me!"

Angel gasped, Nev's eyes were white, not black like Willow's used to become when she was doing a spell. And the spell itself so much bigger and dangerous than these that he had seen. Light was surrounding them. The ground under their feet started shaking.

"I call upon you angel of protection." Her voice changed as if she was being possessed. "Fill my soul!" the ground cracked. "Corrupt my mind!" the windows broke. "Be my voice, be my eyes!" books started falling. "Be my consciousness!" everything went quiet. Her voice returned to normal. "Be my heart!"

Golden light shot out of the place where her heart was (still is). Moments later the light turned in to a crystal sphere and fell in Nev's hand.

Silence, what a beautiful sound… unfortunately not permanent.

"What is that?" shouted Spike

"Well…"

"Don't tell me e did this whole ritual for a sphere with things in it!"

"This is not a sphere with things." Nev raised her voice. "This is the guardian. True the system of operation is complicated but reliable."

"Alright then. How does it work?" said Angel taking the sphere

"Usually, at lest that's what they say, it chooses a carrier. In our case this is emergency so it will work again. So when it chooses a carrier he or she has to find the people who possess the power."  
"What power?"

"Well, you see the symbols." She glared at Spike "in the sphere. They represent the seven sins, the seven virtues and the four elements of nature."

"Right, some guardian it is…"

"This is not the guardian. The guardians are the people whom are given the powers; the sphere just protects the symbols."

Angel sat on a chair and sighed.

"It's never easy, is it?"

"No, I don't think it is." Said Oz

Willow just got a call from Oz. she was told to put thirty vampires on watch at the outskirts of the city. She knew something important was happening but Oz refused to tell her what. She went to her sanctuary and stormed through the door.

"Silence! She shouted through the rising voices of the living there vampires.

The got quiet and stared at her with anticipation.

"Drake!" she motioned to him to follow her to her office.

As soon as they entered she said.

"Get thirty of your vampires; I want them on watch at the significant places at the outskirts of the city.

"May I ask what are we looking for?"

"Don't let anyone enter the city. I want everything to be demon free this evening. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Get going… oh and Drake… be careful."

"Yes, boss!"

When he closed the metal door she slid on the chair.

"God! I wish they told me what's happening before someone gets killed."

Two hours later.

"Drake?"

"Boss everything was surprisingly clear this evening. There wasn't even a squirrel near the town!"

Silence!

"Boss?"

More silence!

"Boss, are you there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Thank you, go eat."

"Right. See you in the morning."

Click.

"God! Why me? Why do I always get to carry the bad news?"

Spike didn't like Nev, not one bit. She was smiling she was joking, and she seemed to like him too. He had to get out of here.

"Come on pops let's get going."

"Actually…"

_Damn I'm going to really hate that girl._

"I was hoping you could stay for a while, a friend of mine is wearing disturbing news and I think you should hear them."

The doors of the library opened violently yanking the small bell. Five vampires walked in and surrounded them. Spike and Angel attacked them only to be stopped by Nev and Oz.

"Wait, they are with the friend I told you about."

She motioned for a blond vampire to come closer.

"Where is she?"

"She is coming, with all due respect, keep these two…" he cocked his head to Angel and Spike "… in line. She's pissed off enough for bringing the bad news."

"Drake!" female voice shook the windows.

"In here!" he shouted back and stepped away.

In few seconds a redhead woman stormed in, her eyes narrowed... she stopped dead in her tracks. Angel and Spike were here.

"Willow?" the dark vampire managed to say before he rushed to hug her." We thought you were dead!" he whispered in her hair.

"You did?" she arched an eyebrow looking at Spike.

"He did. They told him you disappeared. What was I supposed to say, hey Peaches funny thing, I just saw Red two months ago, she didn't seem very dead to me. Let's party!"

Willow raised her hand to stop him.

"Spike, I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

She laughed and waved with her hand.

"Come 'ere!"

He smiled at her and hugged her. Angel's jaw dropped. Spike was hugging her, her friends were desperate to find her, and Spike was hugging her.

"Close your mouth Angelus. You are attracting flies." Said on of the vampires with a scar on his upper lip.

"Antoan? What are you doing here?"

"I am with my clan. We bring news."

Before Angel cold say something Willow cut in.

"This reminds me. Why do I always get my men killed, because you don't tell me what's the freaking problem?"

Angel opened his mouth to say something but Spike hit him in the ribs.

"Be quiet mate, you don't want to piss her off." He whispered

"Willow, take a deep breath! Now did anyone get killed?" said Oz shaking with laughter.

"No, that's what the problem is. There wasn't even an ant getting in the city."

"That's bad!" concluded Nev

"Bad, why the Sodding hell is it bad?"

She glared at Spike.

"Every single night the demon population of the city increases. There is migration every minute. Think about it. If there is nothing coning in or out, there must be something scaring it off."

"So, what are we going to do?" said Oz

"Hmmm."

Spike was getting frustrated. What did they mean? What could they do?

"What we always do. We put a watch in the city and we search for… things."

"Wait. Slow down, I am really confused. Put a watch? Search?" Angel really didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes!" said Nev as if this was the most normal thing. "Now. Let's get the positions…"

"Will I have to send someone to get killed?" said Willow sarcastically.

"No, call Wave; tell him to position his men."

"It's getting dangerous, isn't it?"

Nev just looked around the room and smiled sadly when she set her eyes on Spike.

"You have no idea!"

You have absolutely no idea.

A/N: Review, tell me what you think. Tell me if you like it. I'll be waiting for you my fiends.


	3. Some things never change, others do

_**17 thousand years b.c.**_

**_Egypt is so sunny. I wonder why the people haven't gone in the pyramids yet. Oh yea! Forgot about the secrecy factor. No one knows there are no real dead people in there. And such a pity this is, the make shade (the pyramids). You know, Egypt is not very interesting place, not after you've lived here for two hundred years, that is. Not that there's any place to go, other than the desert. I'm hearing rumors that the ouji is going to travel through the sea above Guise, I'm thinking of asking him to tag along._**

**_Damien is lost again, he'll come home eventually, but I'm still worried. The instinct of the protector of the weak I suppose. Well, I'm going to the high priest now, he promised to play some new game with me, I think he's going to try to cheat again. The tattoo is burning me again. This can't be good…_**

Present days!

_What happened so far…?_

"_So, what are we going to do?" said Oz_

"_Hmmm."_

_Spike was getting frustrated. What did they mean? What could they do?_

"_What we always do. We put a watch in the city and we search for… things."_

"_Wait. Slow down, I am really confused. Put a watch? Search?" Angel really didn't like the sound of that._

"_Yes!" said Nev as if this was the most normal thing. "Now. Let's get the positions…"_

"_Will I have to send someone to get killed?" said Willow sarcastically._

"_No, call Wave; tell him to position his men."_

"_It's getting dangerous, isn't it?"_

_Nev just looked around the room and smiled sadly when she set her eyes on Spike._

"_You have no idea!"_

_You have absolutely no idea._

"O.k., that's it. I want to know what's going on. Willow can we talk?" said Angel

Willow looked at him incredously.

"Who? Me?" she pointed at herself

"Yes."

She breathed in deeply.

"Oh,oh, she's getting ready for the blow." Spike heard Oz saying

"Angel, since when do you turn to me for explanation?"

"Willow…" Angel gaped

"Why don't you call Giles, or Buffy… or you should really try communicating with Xander?" her tone was cold.

"Didn't…"

"You know it's not very nice ignoring me for years, and then just demanding from me to tell you what I know, just because I'm the only person, except for Oz, who knows something."

"Willow, I…"

"Save it. Drake, guys let's get going, sunrise is soon. I don't want you to run to home." With that said she stormed off of the room.

Angel looked at the others.

"I didn't mean… I don't know what she is talking about."

Oz shook his head.

"Angel, Spike, go sleep. We'll tell you everything in the evening…Right?" he looked over to Nev

"Right, go sleep it off."

"Alright, I'll see you after sunset I guess."

And Angel and Spike left.

"You really are going to tell them everything?" asked Oz

"Just what they need to know. I'm going to make a call."

Somewhere else in the worlds

"Yoo-hoo!" a blonde guy was surfing and having the time of his life.

His name was Wave; he loved water so much that his friends never called him anything else. That's why now he was surfing at the shores of T'Saed (a world made mostly of water) and was trying to ignore the distant call of his cell phone. But no such luck.

"Alright, alright, I am coming. Sheesh!" he shrugged in annoyance and went to answer. "This is Wave speaking!"

"…"

"Yeah, I could be there!"

"…"

"Shoot! I'm finally getting some action."

"…"

"See you there!"

His cell clicked and his battery was dead.

"Finally!"

He smirked and a jewel on his forehead shined with blue light.

Back in LA

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Willow was alive **and** in LA?"

"Oh, come on. How can you ask me that? What was I supposed to say? I mean, I was going to tell you but when you told me that she was missing for so long, I decided to first clear things up with her, before I tell you."

Angel shook his head and sighed. Spike rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to his flat.

"You should have told me anyway."

"No!"

"You didn't hear Buffy on the phone…"

"Stop thinking about Buffy for a while, I mean, I love her too, I think about her the whole time, but this isn't about Buffy, it's about Red. Cor, she is supposed to be your friend, do you even consider Red, when you are talking about the situation? No! The only thing you think about is that Buffy was upset. She was Red's best friend. Come on Peaches, do you really think that Red- sweet, friendly witch Red would just go without even considering her friends?"

"I-I…"

"You didn't even think about it, did you? You know, I think she's always thought of you as Angel- her friend. But the only way thought about _her,_ is Willow- Buffy's friend. I don't think you talked that much to her either."

"Like you did." Snorted Angel

"I didn't because I was bad, but that doesn't mean that I didn't notice and acknowledge her as a friend."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I'm right and now that Red's back I think that I'm going to try to be her friend."

Angel sighed.

Willow, was pacing in her office. Since she met Nev her power sensitivity had grown incredibly, today was a stressful day, not only because of the current situation of demon migration in L.A., but… did he had to come, she never really realized how strong the magic of his soul was… because it was strong, very strong. When she came in that library earlier that day it almost knocked her out and then she realized that it was out of control and it was only a matter of time before the essence of the soul destroyed not only Angel but everyone around him too. There was only one thing she could do… to bind the soul to the body.

She sighed and slumped on her chair. Yeah, she was going to secure Angel's soul…

"But how?" she whispered more to herself than the sake of telling it out loud.

There was a knock on her door, she stood up lazily and opened it.

"Hay, there. Long time no seen."

She smiled widely; an idea just came in her mind. Wave was a sorcerer. She lunged to hug him with yell.

"Wave, it's so good to see you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, munchkin."

She hit his shoulder playfully.

"Stop calling me that. You're making me blush."

He tickled her a little and went in sitting on the couch.

"So, what's the big deal. Another apocalypse coming in for breakfast?"

"Hey, don't joke about things like that." She said sitting beside him and hugging him. "I'm so happy you are here." She said sadly.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is…"

"What's wrong?"

She seemed so sad.

"It's the soul."

"The soul? Oh, the soul, Angel's soul, the soul that leads to Angel's redemption… That soul?"

"Yes, that soul. I … I think, its sleaping away. I don't really know if he's been acting any differently but… it's slowly but surely losing control of the demon. I don't know what to do. I don't want Angelus to be back."

"What do you want me to do?"

Somewhere else

_Great, just great! How did this happen, why is it always me? It wasn't enough that there were vampire bystanders, why did it have to be him?_ Her mental tirade continued while she was pacing in her room. It wasn't supposed to happen. _It burns, it burns with the power of rage._ What now? _I must not lose control…Decisions, decisions, to make! _

At the library

Oz was making huffing noises while he was arranging the library's archives.

"So, boring. I don't remember me ever being that boring."

He continued going trough the stuff when he heard a noise from the street and he went to check it out. Surely enough Spike and Angel were fighting and throwing insults at each other.

"Soooo…" drawled Oz, getting their attention "How's life?" He joked

"Ha, ha, wolf boy, very funny." Said Spike going in the library.

"Sorry!" apologized Angel for him.

Spike and Angel sat on a couch and got quiet. In that moment Nev came whistling something under her nose. Spike suddenly yanked his head up.

"What's wrong?" asked Angel

"Nothing just thought I heard something."

"Hey, guys." Said Nev joyously

She hoped on the couch next to them and continued humming the melody.

"What's that?" asked Spike

"What?"

"The melody you're humming. What is it?"

"It's a song I used to sing… well, some time ago."

Spike nodded and averted his gaze from her. Nev smiled at him. At this moment the door was yanked… again. And in went Wave and Willow laughing and hugging. Angel narrowed his eyes, this boy…

"Hey, everyone, look who I found." Said Willow

"Wave!" exclaimed Nev and went to hug him

Oz followed and hugged Wave too.

"Angel, Spike, I want you to meet, Wave, meet Angelus and William the Bloody." Nev introduced them.

Angel reluctantly shook Wave's hand and threw Willow a critical look.

"What?" she snapped

"What have I ever done to you?" he asked hurt

"What are you talking about?" she asked ignoring completely his look of disapproval

Spike snickered and shook the boy's hand. He seemed nice enough.

Nev's gaze lingered on Spike and soon her face was graced with a gentle smile, Spike caught her gaze and a distant voice filled his mind. _Wo ai ni_ he heard.

Sicily

Three young men were sitting on the beach enjoying the moonlight caresses.

"How is it possible?" said one of them looking up to the moon, which caught his blue eye and it blinked.

"There has to be some explanation." Answered the second man

The three were quiet.

"I feel something." Said the third one, the other two looked at him expectantly. "We should go see mother, she would know what to do…"

"If she didn't do it herself, that is." Said the first one

There was another long silence between them.

"Let's go home" said the second one and headed to an unknown direction followed by his two companions.

**_17 thousand years b.c._**

**_Just as I suspected. The high priest did cheat again, not that I mind, it's fun when he's cheating, I just wish he could admit it from time to time. Oh well, we can't have everything, can we? My tattoo is burning again, actually it hasn't stopped since the last time I wrote this… I'm getting concerned. Tomorrow I shall seek Toth, he must have some kind of explanation. And then I'll decide what fate these events shall have._**

A.N: This is it for now. Enjoy and review.


End file.
